As a typical example of a liquid ejecting head, for example, there is an ink jet type recording head in which a part of a pressure generating chamber which communicates with a nozzle to discharge liquid droplets is formed of a vibration plate and the vibration plate is deformed by a piezoelectric element to pressurize ink in the pressure generating chamber so that the ink droplets are discharged from the nozzle. As a piezoelectric element used in the ink jet type recording head, there is a piezoelectric element in which a piezoelectric layer (piezoelectric film) made of a piezoelectric material having an electromechanical transduction function, for example, a crystallized dielectric material is interposed between two electrodes.
Since high piezoelectric properties are demanded for the piezoelectric material used as the piezoelectric layer forming the piezoelectric element, a typical example of the piezoelectric material may be lead zirconate titanate (PZT) (for example, refer to PTL 1).
As a piezoelectric material not containing lead, for example, there is a BiFeO3-based piezoelectric material containing Bi and Fe (for example, refer to PTL 2).